I Have Your Back
by rizzles-4-lyf
Summary: Jane takes the most important test of her life... Rizzles in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Maura Isles was always a socially anxious person; there was no debating that fact. She sat quietly in the corner table at Boston Joes, sipping on her coffee, checking her phone every ten seconds to distract herself from how uncomfortable she was sitting alone in such a crowded place. Jane was always late, she didn't know why she ever bothered showing up on time.

"Sorry." Jane said with an apologetic smile as she snapped Maura out of her thoughts. She smiled up at the other woman, gesturing for her to take a seat. "Okay." She breathed, looking Maura straight in the eye. "What's up?" Maura was more than vague when she invited the detective out to coffee this morning.

"Oh." Maura scrambled, realising that she had merely wanted to spend time with the detective. "Nothing." She smiled, making Jane raise an eyebrow in wonder. They spent the following hours chatting about anything and everything. This is why Maura loved Jane so much; She never felt anxious or shy with her. She knew she was loved and protected in return. Jane had proved more than once that she was willing to do anything for her best friend, and the feeling was more than mutual. Maura watched her talk, the way her dimple pushed through her cheek when she smiled, the way her curly black hair bounced around whenever she moved her head. She was beautiful, there was no denying it. Maura had always known she was attractive to men; yet she found herself wondering what Janes opinion of her appearance was.

"How's Casey?" She regretted asking the second the words left her mouth. Janes lips pulled up at the sides, looking down into her coffee shyly. Her smile slowly started to fade away, and she still wouldn't make eye contact with her best friend. As well as Jane knew Maura, Maura was an expert at reading people; even Jane Rizzoli.

"I think I'm pregnant." The words hit Maura like a ton of bricks. She started to feel premature ventricular _contractions constrict her chest, her palms started to sweat and she began to feel an unknown feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Jealousy? "Come home with me so I can take a test." Maura sighed. She hadn't even taken a pregnancy test yet. There was no way this was happening._

_**Janes house.**_

_"Nope." Jane said loudly, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and dropping herself onto the sofa beside her best friend._

_"Nope?" Maura asked, taking the beer bottle off her, making Jane smile at the sound. It was always weird hearing such mundane words come from such an educated woman who is usually correcting my grammar. "Jane, it's going to be fine. You love Casey-" Mauras eyes darted to the ground as she spoke, making Jane frown slightly. What was that? "-and we both know he loves you. It will be okay either way." Her words did nothing to calm the nerves in Janes stomach. This was a huge, life changing thing that was about to happen._

_She did love Casey. But did she love him enough to quit her job and spend her life being a mommy for him? She didn't know. On the upside, Ma would be so happy. I know she worries it'll never happen for me. And until now, I've never even truly thought about having a family. I love my job, and I love my life. I don't know if I want to bring another person into that equation. Okay Jane, stop. This may all be completely moot. Relax. _

_"Come on." Jane groaned, grabbing Mauras hand and the pregnant test that was staring at her from the coffee table. They went into the bedroom and Maura leaned on the edge of the ensuite door, waiting for news that would change both their lives. _

_"Is that why you haven't been drinking coffee?" Maura quizzed Jane as she took the test. She felt so stupid. She had been praising Jane all week on the fact she had abstained from coffee. Not once had it occurred to her it was because she was pregnant. What's going to happen if she is pregnant? Is she going to quit her job? When will I ever get to see her? Maura felt an anxiety attack start to build in her chest. She made her way to the bed, taking deep calming breaths to relax. The next ten minutes felt like a life time. Finally the bathroom door opened and Jane walked toward her, sitting down on the bed beside her best friend, test in her hands, her face blank. Without asking, Maura reached for the test, taking a deep breath before she looked at the result._

_"Oh my god." _


	2. Chapter 2

_"Oh my god." The air in the bedroom seemed suddenly thick as Maura looked down at the little pink plus sign. Jane hadn't said a word since she came out of the bathroom. "Congratulations." Maura said quietly, not really sure what the right thing to say in this situation is. Jane looked at her with a frown. Clearly, she said the wrong thing._

_"What am I going to do?" She asked helplessly, her hands falling to her stomach as Mauras filled with what most people refer to as butterflies. Maura didn't expect her to ask that question. "I don't want to marry Casey." She said matter of factly, looking up at Maura with tears in her eyes._

_"Listen to me." Maura said, getting up and crouching in front of Jane. "No matter what you decide to do, you and this baby are going to be so cared for Jane." A quiet sob broke through Janes chest and Maura couldn't help but swallow the lump that had built in her throat. "No matter what you do, I will be here helping you okay?" Jane nodded slowly at her best friends words. Maura nudged Janes knee softly, making the dark haired woman laugh. Mauras stomach was in knots, she still couldn't comprehend what she was feeling. _

_"Do you mind if I spend the night alone?" Jane asked, almost feeling guilty for asking her best friend, who essentially just offered to raise a child with her, to leave. Maura didn't say anything, merely kissing the top of Janes head before she left. _

_Jane was alone. And for the first time in a long time, she felt it. She took a deep breath and lay down on the bed, preparing herself to think through all the decisions she was about to have to make. She could marry Casey. He was nice enough, he loved her, and he could protect her. He was right for her. So why did the thought of being with him forever make her want to cry? Say she does this alone. She gets a huge stomach, gives birth to a baby- She had to stop herself. It was all becoming too real, and she wasn't ready. She suddenly found herself regretting asking Maura to go home. She groaned to herself, knowing if she stayed where she was, she would end up sulking all night. _

_She walked over to the full length mirror in her walk in robe and looked herself up and down. She was a mess, she thought, as she pulled her hair back and tied it in the neatest bun she could manage. Then she looked down at her stomach. She lifted her singlet up so she could just see the bottom of her stomach. _

_"God." She breathed, noting a small rise in the bottom of her stomach. She placed her hands over the almost invisible bump, a weird feeling taking over, tears starting to fall from her eyes again. She had never had to make a decision like this before. This was about her. She was never that good at doing things that she wanted, she was always busy catering to everyone elses needs. _

_She walked into her living room, putting a baseball game on TV and cuddling up under blankets with a glass of juice. How can a glass of juice so strongly symbolise what her life was about to become?_

_**Mauras house**_

_The knock on the front door didn't catch Maura as off guard as it should have, considering it was 6am. She looked up from reading her newspaper to see Jane walk in, a small smile on her face. _

_"Hey you." Maura said gently, still unsure as to what Janes approach to the current situation was going to be. "How…Are you okay?" She asked, closing the newspaper and pouring a cup of decaf coffee for her best friend. Jane sighed, sitting down at the bench._

_"I have a doctor's appointment, will you come with me?" She asked her best friend simply. Maura noticed a positive change to her voice, and her stomach rolled. This is actually going to happen. Maura nodded. Of course she wasn't going to let her go to the appointment alone._

_"What did Casey say?" Maura bit down on her bottom lip, almost scared of the answer she was about to receive. She had always had a certain level of attraction to Jane, and she knew she deserved so much better than Casey. Ugh even his name made her frown._

_"I'm not going to tell him." Maura gave a disapproving look. As happy as it made her thinking she'd never have to see Jane and Casey together, she knew it was the morally corrupt thing to do. "Maura, he's in Afghanistan. Even if I wanted to tell him, it's not that easy. Our lives, our relationship is not simple." Jane groaned loudly, throwing her head down onto the wooden bench top in frustration. Maura had no clue what to do for the first time in her life. She looked at her best friend, slumped over the kitchen counter and couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Casey could have such an effect on her. Gross._

_"Are you.. Do you plan on keeping.." Maura knew she didn't need to finish her sentence. A minute passed before Jane lifted her head, a weak smile on her face as she nodded at her best friends question. An overwhelming feeling of love and excitement rolled through Mauras body, a slight excited squeal coming from her chest as she embraced Jane in a warm hug. "This is going to be really great." She told her, holding her best friends face between her hands. Jane simply smiled at her; the first real smile Maura had seen in a long time. _

_Time seemed to stop in that moment, the smiles slowly fading from both their faces as Mauras fingers softly traced across Janes protruding dimple. Jane swallowed hard, her breathing becoming uneven at the intimacy of the current moment. _

_"I'm so proud of you." Maura whispered, Jane noticing her chest rising and falling a lot faster than usual. Maura moved to kiss Janes cheek softly, Janes head pulling back slightly snapped them both back into reality. Maura held her friends head tighter and quickly placed an innocent kiss on her forehead instead. "Now you need to tell your mother." Jane groaned at Mauras words. __Jane knew what her mother's reaction was going to be, and she sure as hell knew her mother was going to have a strong opinion on the way she goes about telling Casey, if she did at all._

_**Later that day.**_

_"Can I tell her over the phone?" Jane asked playfully on the way back to Mauras home after her doctor's appointment. It was official, she was pregnant. _

_"Who, your mother?" Maura clarified, laughing at the thought of the reaction she would get from not only her mother, but the rest of her family, if she went about it that way. "She'll probably be home when we get there." Maura realised, checking the time on her cell phone. "This should be interesting." She smirked at Jane, who gave her the evil eye in return._

_"Ma!" Janes voice echoed through Mauras front yard, her mother appearing from the guest house at the sound. She made a come here movement with her hand, walking inside and taking a seat on Mauras comfortable sofa. _

_"I'll give you space." Maura offered, heading toward her bedroom._

_"Don't you dare." Jane warned with a serious voice, her stomach starting to turn in knots as she heard her mother come through the front door. "Come here." She gestured to the couch next to her. Her mother sat down beside her, playing with her hands in her lap. _

_"Did something happen?" Her mother asked, worry written all over her face. Maura offered a sympathetic smile to Jane, moving to stand behind the sofa. Jane leaned over and took her best friends hands in hers._

_"I'm pregnant." Jane said without a second of hesitation. She knew the longer she dragged it out, the worse it would be for all of them. Her mother's eyes widened for a moment before she looked up at Maua, staring at Jane not knowing what the socially acceptable thing to do in the situation was. "Your going to be a grandmother again, and TJ is going to have a cousin-"_

_"Does that mean Casey is coming back?" Her mother asked, getting straight to the point. Jane was well aware of the opinion her mother held of her boyfriend. She was a little surprised it was her first reaction when she told her she was pregnant though._

_"I don't know." Jane shrugged, Maura squeezing her hand softly in support. "I don't want to marry him, Ma." Jane told her mother, tears starting to burn her eyes. Her mother nodded, pulling her into a close hug. "Ma.." Jane went to complain, but knew her mother needed this as much as she did, so took her hand from Maura and squeezed her mother back tightly._

_"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Angela exclaimed excitedly suddenly, grabbing Mauras hands and pulling her around the couch for a group hug. "When are you going to tell your brothers?"_

_"Well-"_

_"Oh! We'll have a family dinner here tonight! Is that okay Maura?" Maura was apart of this family, and she adored the weekly family dinners where they all got together and laughed, drank and ate food Maura never expected herself to be interested in. She nodded, looking around her home mentally taking note of all the cleaning she would have to do before tonight. "What's your plan?" Angela asked, sitting down with her daughter once more. Maura told them she'd be back and left the house to do shopping for that evening._

_"I don't have a plan." Jane told her mother truthfully. "I took a test, went to the doctor and told you. That's as far as I've gotten." She sighed, placing her head in her hands. She wanted all the drama to be done and over with so she could be as excited as her mother and best friend about being pregnant._

_"Well you won't be working anymore." Her mother's words made Janes eyes bulge, looking at her mother with raised eyebrows. "Oh come on. You need to take care of yourself."_

_"Ma, the thing is the size of a bean. I'm going to work as long as I can." She told her, frowning that her mother even suggested she just magically leave her job. _

_"What about Casey?" She asked, her voice becoming quiet as she placed a hand on her daughters knee. "When are you going to tell him?"_

_"Do I have to?" She joked, sighing at the reality of the situation. "I don't want him to come back, Ma."_

_"Jane!" Her mother said loudly, shock resinating through her voice. "Don't ever say anything like that." Jane nodded apologetically. She didn't mean it the way it came out. "Your brothers are going to be SO excited." Angela said, changing the subject. Jane couldn't help but smile, knowing that was one thing her mother was definitely right about._


	3. Chapter 3

Janes POV

"Are you serious?!" Frankies excited voice rang through Mauras house, echoing down the hallway. It was impossible not to smile at his reaction. I simple nodded, letting him lift me off the ground in a hug. "Where's Casey?" He asked. I couldn't blame him; it was a perfectly justified question.

"Afghanistan." I told him truthfully, not feeling any need to elaborate. Maura and I made a few seconds of eye contact, and for the first time in a long time, I couldn't read her face. I had no idea what she was trying to convey to me during those short seconds.

"Congratulations sis." Was all Tommy said, placing a kiss on my cheek, straight onto my dimple. He and I were never good at the whole showing emotion thing, but his fingers lingering on my back even after he'd kissed my cheek was enough for me.

"You better all get ready. You're all in this with me." I said, making everyone laugh. I wasn't kidding. If they thought I was doing this alone they all had another thing coming. "Especially you," I said, directing my attention to Tommy, who looked back at me with wide eyes, "I tag teamed with you more than once on late night feeds with TJ." He gave me a defeated smile, knowing fine well I wouldn't make him do anything.

"Are you going to keep living at your place?" Frankie asked casually, stuffing his face with the amazing food Maura made us all. I shot a glare his way.

"What the hell is wrong with my condo?" I asked defensively. I loved my little condo. It was cozy, it was mine.

"You have a million flights of stairs to climb." He said with a shrug as it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Enjoy carrying a pram up them. No, enjoy having a one year old walking up them." He laughed, shaking his head at the mental image of it all. I groaned.

"Now I have to move?!" I exclaimed, automatically looking toward Maura. She would have a researched opinion about why I didn't have to move. "Do I?" I asked with the most defeated look I could manage, trying to guilt her into saying my apartment was perfect. She gave me an apologetic smile, choosing to say nothing at all. "Great." I sighed.

The rest of the night went on eventful, mostly full of me complaining about all the things I was about to have to do. More than once the conversation had to stop so I could throw up, but apart from that; It was your normal family dinner.

"How excited was Frankie?" Maura said as we carried plates to the dishwasher. The thought bought another smile to my face. "I've never seen him that excited about anything." She giggled. That always was my favourite sound, she had the sweetest laugh. "Can I run something by you.." She said trailing off, not looking up from the dishes she was loading.

"If it has anything to do with me doing more cleaning; no." I joked, nudging her backside with my hip as I walked past her. She had fitted black jeans and a simple v neck shirt on tonight. I never knew why she made such an effort dolling herself up; this was always when I found her the most physically appealing.

"Why don't you move in here?" She said casually, catching me off guard. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips with a sigh, first pushing a lose strand of hair away from her eyes. I stared at her, my eyes certainly full of question. "What?" She asked with a shrug. "There's no stairs, you'll have help with me here, and your mother is closer too."

"Too close." I joked, smirking at my best friend who just rolled her eyes at me. "Are you serious Maura? We're talking about a living, breathing baby here."

"I'm aware." She said, shrugging at me again. She was so casual about it all. I never would understand this complex woman. I loved it.

"Let me talk to Casey, and I'll let you know." I sighed, mentally flinching at the sound of his name. "You're so great though." I whispered as I pulled her into a close hug, the smell of vanilla and gardenias filling my nose. "You smell so good." I complimented her, closing my eyes and breathing in more of the familiar smell. My eyes snapped open as I realised the hug was going on way longer than it needed to.

I pulled away, clearing my throat as I loaded the last of the dishes into the dishwasher. I could feel her eyes on me the whole time. She made her way over to me, holding my face in between her hands, pushing my cheeks together so I made a fish face. I raised my eyebrows, which I can only imagine made me look even stupider.

Then, before I knew what was happening, she placed one fast, soft kiss to my lips. She sighed and smiled at me before letting go of my face and walking away. The buzzing of my cell phone in my pocket made me jump.

_Skype? – Casey_

"Hey Maura?" I called through the house, looking down the hallway in time to see her walk out just in her shirt and underwear. "Um." It caught me off guard. "Can I use your laptop?" I asked her. If I was ever going to do this, I needed her around for it.

"What for?" She asked as she handed me the laptop. Rather than answering her question, I handed her my phone. "I'll give you some privacy-"

"NOPE!" I exclaimed loudly, turning to face her. "Don't make me do this alone." I begged, her eyes softening as she nodded and stood on the other side of the kitchen bench so Casey wouldn't see her. I knew I needed to just do it and stop thinking about it. The more I thought about what I was going to say or do, the more I wanted to close the computer and ignore it for another week. If I kept blowing him off, he'd know something was up.

I heard the incoming call sound, and it echoed in my ears. I shot my eyes up to look at Maura who just nodded toward me encouragingly. "I'm right here" She mouthed at me, pouring herself a coffee.

"Oh god." I breathed as I press the green answer button. I couldn't help but feel for Casey. All he thinks is happening is a Skype conversation with his girlfriend back home.

"Hi baby." His voice came through like an electric shock, making my chest heave inwards slightly.

"Hey." I said quietly, looking up at Maura who just nodded, sipping at her cup of coffee. I was so jealous. What I wouldn't give for a good strong cup of coffee. Or a shot of tequila; I probably needed that more right now. "Hey before you start talking I have to talk to you." I told him, not wanting to drag this out any longer than I needed to.

"Are you okay?" He asked simply, and I could see the concern in his face. I tried to look anywhere but directly at his face. I couldn't handle what was about to come.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out, Mauras eyes widening at my brave words. May as well keep it up. "And I'm keeping it." His started nodding slowly. "And I'm moving into Mauras so she can help when the baby comes." Maura gave me the thumbs up, and I fought off a smile at her. She was the cutest thing.

"Where do I fit into this? I don't get back for 11 months, Jane." He said, and I couldn't tell if it was pain or anger in his voice. I suppose it was easier to be doing this while he's a thousand miles away. For me, at least.

"If you want to be a part of his or hers life, that would be really lovely. But I'm sort of happy with the idea of having Maura and Ma helping me do this.." I hoped he was catching on to what I was telling him because I did not want to say the words out loud.

"Is Maura there?" He asked me blankly. Her eyes widened and she shook her head no over and over again. I rolled my eyes at her, her chest already starting to get red with hives.

"Hi Casey." She said with her eyes closed, slowly making her way to the front of the computer so he could see her.

"Take care of her." He said simply to her, my heart breaking a little in my chest. I was a shitty person for doing this. "Jane, I don't want to be left out of this completely. I want photos.. Information." He said, and I could hear the hint of begging in his voice.

"Of course. I'll email you and let you when anything happens." I assured him. At the end of the day, him being in the babies life was probably the best thing. And we did this together, he was a part of it as I was. He suddenly hung up, leaving me sitting staring at the Skype home screen. I let out a breath of relief.

"That went surprisingly well…" Maura said, a hint of shock behind her soft voice. I just nodded, having no idea what to say at this point. It had been a hell of a few days. All I wanted was sleep, and lots and lots of it. The thought was interrupted by a sudden onset of morning sickness. I guess this is my life now.

**Seven months later**

"I hate this!" I complained, dropping the pram I was trying to assemble in my hands to the floor. I had started my maternity leave this week; and as it turns out; putting together baby furniture is a million times harder than it sounds or looks.

"Why don't you just ask Frankie or Tommy to help?" Maura complained, frowning at me as she looked at the mess we'd made in what was destined to be the babies room.

"Because we are strong women, we can do this without them." I said, trying to convince myself just as much as her. I rested my hands on my now huge stomach. "I'm hungry." I sighed, leaving the room and heading for the fridge. I'd moved into Mauras months ago, and was happily converting her to my middle class food. I let her feed me lots of greens at meal times, every other time of the day I was free to feed myself.

"Have you read to her today?" Maura asked, biting into an apple, playing on her phone as she spoke. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Would you stop calling it a her," I had decided to let it be a surprise to everyone but me what the sex of the little nugget was. Maura was convinced it was a girl. I wasn't letting anyone know, it was fun watching everyone struggle with it. "Studies have shown reading to babies invetro helps-"

"I know Maura, you tell me this twice a day." I complained.

"Can I do it?" She asked excitedly, running into the nursery and returning with a picture book. She pointed to the sofa, and I followed without complaint. I lay down and lifted my shirt up, my huge stomach in both our faces. I felt fatter than ever.

She read the book to the baby, every now and again touching my stomach and smiling. I couldn't have asked for a better person to be doing this with.


	4. Chapter 4

She read the book to the baby, every now and again touching my stomach and smiling. I couldn't have asked for a better person to be doing this with. Our conversation quickly went back to the babies room. I knew it was stressing Maura out that the baby would be here in two months and basically nothing was done to the room.

"We are strong women, we can do this without them." I said, trying to convince myself just as much as her. I rested my hands on my now huge stomach. "I'm hungry." I sighed, leaving the room and heading for the fridge. I'd moved into Mauras months ago, and was happily converting her to my middle class food. I let her feed me lots of greens at meal times, every other time of the day I was free to feed myself.

"Okay, I totally support that theory. Except it's clearly not working for a pregnant woman and well.. Me." Jane smiled across at her best friend.

"Are you telling me Dr Maura Isles is struggling with putting together a simple stroller!?" I feigned shock, and as I expected she fell for it.

"What? No! I'm sure if I looked up.."

"Maura I'm kidding." I laughed, nudging her shoulder, her eyes wide with concern and disapproval. Her phone started buzzing on the kitchen counter, Jane feeling a shot of jealousy, knowing it was probably work.

"I'll be there soon." Maura said to the person on the other end of the phone, pursing her lips in an apologetic smile as she hung up.

"Go." I told her, "I'll get Tommy to come help me." I knew she'd approve of that. She hated leaving me alone these days. I'd never seen Maura be over protective of me before, but lately it was as though we were a coup- Not going there.

It took Tommy an hour to get to my new home, an excited squeal coming from my lip at the sight of my little nephew asleep in his arms. I was hushed very quickly.

"Thanks for doing this." I said to my brother as we sat putting together the crib in the babies room.

"Do you think they make all this stuff so hard to put together to prepare you to be a parent?" Tommy asked in a curious, genuine voice. I frowned across at him. I really wish he would stop telling me how hard it is being a parent.

"Um, I sincerely hope not." He laughed at my words, my hands naturally finding their way to my stomach when there was silence in the room.

"I think Maura.." I stopped myself, instantly regretting bringing anything up. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me with a small nod, encouraging me to continue. "Do you think Maura and I are… Too close?" I mused, hoping he couldn't see through my excuse of question.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "But you two have always had a weirdly close relationship. It seems normal at this point." He joked, his smile fading when he saw me biting down on my bottom lip, my hands rubbing the sides of my huge stomach slowly. "Why?" His voice was much softer this time.

"I don't know." I sighed, not wanting to say anything I'd regret. "I just feel like our friendship has hit this new level without either of us even realising." I told him truthfully, pushing my dark hair away from my face.

"You're an idiot." He laughed, shaking his head as he went back to what he was doing. I threw the closest baby toy I could find at him, frowning at the rude comment. "Are you really THAT blind?"

"Okay you can stop insulting the pregnant lady now." I chastised him, making a point to rub my hands over my belly as I spoke.

"Let's go over this shall we. Who let you move into her house so you wouldn't be a single mother? Who is taking two months of work so you don't lonely when the baby comes? Who painted a room in her house and turned it into a nursery for you? Who do you spend every waking minute talking about? Hmmmm." He trailed off, rolling his eyes at me as if whatever he was trying to get across was obvious.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I told him, making him sigh in a frustrated manor.

"You love each other. Everyone knows it." He shrugged as if it was the most casual topic in the world. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"I am not in love with Maura."

"I didn't say you were in love with her; you did." He said, making a lump form in my throat.

The next month flew by, full of room painting, putting together furniture and so much baby shopping it was ridiculous. If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that this was going to be the most spoilt little child in the world. My conversation with Tommy a month earlier had made my life a lot harder. I started to notice every time I thought of Maura during the day, I noticed that we spoke every half an hour; even if she was at work. I spent every lunch time of my pregnancy having lunch with her at work. I found myself noticing the shape of her lips, the way her eyes change with her mood and I even noticed all the curves she had, I never noticed how amazing her body was before.

"What do you want to do for dinner tonight?" She asked me, still in her work clothes. She wore a fitted blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She had her hair pulled up for the first time in a long time, and I got to really see her flawless face. She was a beauty.

Being that I was so close to having the baby, we'd stopped going out for dinner. I hated it. I hated being around lots of people who all wanted to touch me and talk about the tiny human inside of me. I hated being asked about Casey. I loved ours dinner now, curled up on the couch with either one of her annoying documentaries on the TV or one of my amazing reality shows. Either way, we'd sit and talk and talk and she would even offer to rub my feet or back if either one was particularly sore from that day that had just passed.

"I want to go for a run." I complained, ignoring her question entirely. She laughed at me, taking her hair out of it's pony tail; much to my dismay. "You should wear your hair up more, you have such a nice facial shape-" I stopped myself, both of us looking confused and shocked at my words.

"I have a nice facial shape?" She laughed, running her finger tips along her jawline. "Since when do you think I have a nice-"

"Being pregnant sucks." I laughed, shaking my head as to disregard what I had said. "Can I go for a run?" I pouted, looking up at her.

"Do you think you'd be able to?" She laughed again, pointing to my huge stomach. I was eight months pregnant. I knew there would be no running coming for me for a while. I sighed in frustration. "You probably wouldn't even be able to go for a walk without having to pee or sit down." She laughed quietly to herself, clearly amused until she saw my annoyed expression. She laughed again, telling me she would make me something delicious for dinner to make up for it.

The night passed as most nights do, dinner and TV on the sofa, and I even scored myself a back massage. It's amazing what people are willing to do for you when you're pregnant. I should have milked this more, I thought to myself.

"Ow."I complained, flinching inward. Maura apologised, her grip on my back softening. "Nope it' not you." I told her with a groan. "Ow okay what the fuck."

"Jane?" I could hear the terror in her voice as she stood up and moved in front of me, offering both her hands to help me stand up.

"Okay you're a doctor Maura, you can't flip out on me right now." I joked, flinching as another shot of pain ran down my spine. "Braxton- God damn it." I groaned again, watching Maura take three of her annoying quick breaths to calm down. She felt around my stomach. I knew I wasn't going in to labour, but I think it scared Maura more than me that I potentially was. I smiled inside at the note of how much she cared.

**Later that night.**

"I really think we should take you to the hospital Jane." Maura said, biting her nails, looking at my stomach with worry all over her face.

"Maura, if I was having the baby it would be here by now." I assured her, smiling gently. "I stopped feeling contractions hours ago." We were in her bed now, my big stomach sticking out from underneath the sheet. "I might go to bed." I concluded, yawning loudly as I spoke.

"Humour me and sleep in here." She asked, sighing in relaxation as she lay down beside me, both of us facing one another now. She wriggled closer, pressing her lips against my cheek softly. She laughed quietly as she did so. "Do you feel like there's something between us?" She joked, resting her hand on my stomach.

"Thank you, Maur." I whispered. I could only just see her face. The room was dark, the only light coming from the lamp on the bedside tables behind each of us. She seemed to glow in this light, her honey blonde hair falling perfectly to shape her face. She gave me a smile, raising her eyebrows ever so slightly. "You didn't have to do all this, but you did. And you haven't complained once." I complimented her, making her roll her eyes at my words. "I love you a lot."

"I love you more." She sighed, pushing the lose strands of hair away from my face. I caught her wrist in my hand, making her swallow hard. I placed her hand to cup my cheek, sighing as I felt my whole body relax, snuggling my face into her palm. I kissed the place where her thumb meets her palm, and I heard her sigh.

"I love you more." I whispered, kissing her wrist before letting her hand go. I looked over at her, her eyes like glass in the dull light. "Tommy made me realise something today." I started, knots beginning to form in my stomach. I wondered momentarily if the baby could feel it to, because every time Maura touched me the baby moved around like crazy.

She encouraged with a nod, her hand making its way back to my bare stomach. It was far too hot and I was way too huge to wear layers to bed, so I settled for just a lose sports bra. She moved her thumb over my stomach, a smile coming on her face as the baby kicked. "You don't have to say it." She whispered, her smile still on her face. "I've always known."

"How? Because I never realised until-" Mauras hand moved to my face, but this time she shifted where she lay, moving herself so close to me I could feel her breath on my cheek. My heart felt like it stopped, the baby going crazy inside of me. I swallowed the lump in my throat just in time to feel her lips press softly against mine. I could feel her stomach against mine, and wondered if she could feel the baby kicking.

"I knew you needed time to work it out on your own." She whispered, her lips lingering inches from mine. "I've waited so long for you." She added, making me feel a tinge of regret. I wish I'd realised this sooner. I'm a detective? How did I not?

"I'm here. We're here." I corrected myself with a laugh. She smiled, pressing her lips to mine again, not so soft this time. She lightly bit down on my bottom lip, just enough to elicit a quiet moan from my lips.

"Get some sleep." Her voice was still quiet when she spoke. She moved her head under the blanket, placing a kiss on my stomach before coming back up and telling me to roll over. I did as she told me, feeling her body shift as close as humanly possible, her lips placing soft kisses to my shoulder blades.

I was in heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mauras POV**

_Let's leave them, their point of view. My favourite place is me and you. _

I woke with a start, my eyes shooting open to find nothing but darkness. The clock beside my bed read 3.15am, making me sigh quietly. I sat up, turning my head to see Janes naked pregnant stomach sticking out from underneath a sheet. I remember the day her belly buttoned first popped out, and the terror that crossed her face as she wondered if her stomach would ever be what it used to be. It wasn't the aesthetic of it Jane was worried about; I knew it was because she had to be fit for her job.

I reached my handout as I lay back down, placing it carefully on her stomach. For most of her pregnancy her stomach had been somewhat soft to the touch, but lately it's been rock hard. I had many theories about whether she was having a boy or a girl. She claimed it didn't matter either way, but I had caught her more than once smiling at little girls clothes in the shopping center.

_I wake up in the darkest night, watch you breathe in the shadow light_

I took a moment to really look at her. She must have woken at some point during the night, because her hair was pulled back off her face in a messy bun. Just as I was about to lean over and place a kiss on her cheek, the baby kicked, hard. It never failed to give me butterflies, never, feeling her baby moving around inside her. The little nugget had no idea how lucky he or she was about to be; how loved.

The first time baby kicked, we were in the autopsy room. I was up to my elbows in blood and adipose tissue while Jane rambled on about how expensive baby clothes are. She stopped mid-sentence, her hands dropping to her stomach. Her eyes were wide, a small, delicate smile on her lips as she looked downwards.

"Come here." She said excitedly, moving to my side of the table, not hesitating to grab my hands and place them on her stomach over her shirt. She pressed my hand hard against my stomach, and next thing I knew, there was a soft bump against my palm. My eyes had burned as I watch a tear fall from her excited face. I had covered her blazer in blood, and she didn't seem to care in the slightest. I don't think I had ever seen her so happy. She removed her bloodied blazer, leaving her in just a lose white t-shirt before she threw her gloves away.

_A perfect world lies next to me, and I don't need to sleep to dream._

I wondered what our future had in store for us. I thought of baby names, Sunday picnics and family dinners. Family. That's what Jane was to me. She had always been more than my best friend, always. There was never an inch of doubt in my mind that she would one day be my family, I just had to wait patiently for her to realise it. I don't think she could have picked a better time either. I smiled down at the bump, wondering momentarily what it was going to be like when Casey got home. The baby would be two months old before he even met him/her. The thought made me so angry I wanted to scream. He did not deserve any part of either of them.

Jane had a doctor's appointment in the morning, and I had already called in and let Cavenaugh know that I would be unreachable for a few hours. I hated the thought of her having to do any of these things alone. I wanted her pregnancy memories to be full of joy and bliss. And I wanted to be a part of as many of them as possible. I felt my eyes getting heavy, and I didn't resist. I pulled myself close to Jane, kissing her cheek softly before closing my eyes, the baby nudging my hand as if to say goodnight.

**Janes POV**

_The morning sun warms our skin, and a distant sound; the day begins._

"Good morning." I breathed as Mauras eyes flickered open once or twice. I couldn't hold back my smile at the way she frowned at the sun, covering her eyes for a moment. I was sitting up on her bed, a baby book in my hands. I hadn't wanted to wake her. It was still fairly early, and thanks to morning sickness, I had been awake far longer than I would have cared to have been.

"How are you feeling?" Maura asked me as she yawned, stretching her arms out wide. I put the book on the bedside table and lay back down.

"I'm feeling pretty amazing." I smirked at her, memories of last night flooding through my mind. Mauras eyes softened, one of her hands reaching out to take mine. "Last night.. It was really great." I added shyly, my free hand instinctively running over my belly. She nodded, pulling my hand to her face to kiss the back of my hand.

"I've waited so long." She told me honestly, my heart warming at her words. I really wish I'd figured this out a little bit sooner. God damn it Jane.

"I know." I told her, pursing my lips. "But you have me now." I added, my heart skipping a beat as she looked me in the eye, questions written all over her face.

"You've always had me, Jane." She told me, leaning over and pressing a feather light kiss to my lips. "Ugh, we should probably get ready." I could have happily stayed where we were all day and soaked up every inch of Maura, but she was right.

"Love you." I mumbled as I got out of bed, hearing her mumble it right back to me a moment later.

_Soon their world will come calling for us, but this is space they cannot touch._

**Mauras POV**

"I'm feeling a tad anxious." I said to Jane quietly as we sat in the almost empty doctors office. She looked up from the pamphlet in her hands with raised eyebrows. "I don't know why." I told her with a strained voice. She didn't say anything, instead opting to lace her fingers with mine, resting my hand on her stomach. I don't know what it was about pregnant bellys that was so calming. But it worked, my heart rate slowed and my breathing returned to that of a calm person.

"Rizzoli." The doctor called, looking down at a clipboard. Jane squeezed my hand as she struggled to stand up, both of us laughing at her slow movement. I could only imagine how many long runs she was going to go for once this part was over.

The doctor asked Jane a list of routine questions and I felt as though it was all very mundane. You'd assume if a mother was bleeding or in pain she would tell her doctor without being asked.

"Okay." The doctor snapped me from my thoughts. "So you're planning a semi natural birth?" He clarified, looking between Jane and I as he spoke. I couldn't help but wonder if he assumed we were having this baby together. I had been the one to accompany Jane to all her doctor's appointments. It would be a justifiable assumption.

"I guess so. I'm sort of planning on just going with whatever happens on the day." Jane said casually. She was the strongest woman I knew. If anyone could pull off natural child birth, it would be her. I nodded as she spoke, fully supporting her choice.

We booked one final appointment with the doctor before he sent us off down to get an ultrasound. This was always our favourite part. Jane laced her fingers with mine as we walked, and I couldn't help but want to shove it in everyone's faces. I knew she needed me for moral support, but at this point I was here as far more than that

"Do you still not want to know the sex of the baby?" The ultrasound technician asked Jane, whose eyes went straight to mine.

"Please?!" I begged, making them both laugh. Jane bit down on her bottom lip. I knew she wanted it to be a surprise. "We don't have to tell anyone." I said, hoping it would convince her.

"Okay." Jane breathed, nodding at the woman as she began. The sound of the familiar heart beat filled the room, my hand resting on Janes shoulder and squeezing slightly.

"Are you ready?" The woman asked. She was extremely accommodating, which I think is exactly what Jane needed. She nodded, and I could only imagine how huge the lump in her throat was. She was about to find out if she was having a daughter or a son. I moved so I was positioned closer to Jane, her hand reaching out and taking mine as the woman moved all around Janes stomach. She smiled, turning to look at Jane and I. She pointed at the screen, though neither of us had any idea what we were looking at.

"What is it?" I asked, puzzled. Jane raised her eyebrows at me, as if I should have been able to tell her. The woman chuckled lightly.

"You're having a…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Mauras POV**

"Are you really not going to tell anyone?" I asked with a smile as we drove to meet her mother for lunch. I was supposed to be back at work this afternoon, but unless I got a phone call; I didn't plan on actually going.

"I didn't even want to know!" She laughed, looking at the ultrasound photo in her hands. "Ma is going to be so excited." She said quietly, looking over at me with an excited look in her eye.

When we got to the coffee shop, I walked around to Janes door and opened it for her. She smirked at me as she got out of the car. With everything going on with her, we still hadn't had the chance to speak about what happened between us the other night. Everything was very much up in the air, and for the time being, I liked it. I was happy. Angela arrived before us, sitting alone at a booth, waving us over when we made eye contact. We sat down across from her, Janes free hand resting on my thigh underneath the table.

"Hey Ma." Jane smiled.

"How's my grandchild?" Was the first thing she said, taking the ultrasound from Janes hands, not looking at either of us as she admired the photo. Jane cleared her throat slightly, her grip on my thigh tightening ever so slightly.

"Your granddaughter is perfect." Jane said quietly, the smallest smile playing on her lips as Angela's head shot up, her eyes darting to mine. I nodded my head, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh god, Ma." Jane laughed at her mother's reaction.

"Crying is better than your reaction." I joked, nudging her in the side.

"_You're having a little girl. Congratulations." The technician smiled at us both as she handed us a print out. "I'll give you a minute." She added before standing up and leaving us alone. Jane moved so she was sitting up, looking at the photo in her hands._

"_How the hell am I going to raise a girl?" Panic crossed Janes face, making Maura laugh quietly. "What if she's really girly and wants me to do her hair and paint her nails and-"_

"_Jane. Stop." I laughed again, taking her hands in mine. "If that's the kind of girl she is, you will figure it out. And if you don't.." I squeezed her hand, making her look up at me. "You have me." My own words gave me butterflies._

"_Are you sure you're ready to be a step mom to a little girl?" Jane asked with a laugh, making my eyes widen. _

"_A what?" I asked, my throat suddenly very dry. _

"_That's pretty much what you're going to be, Maura." Jane clarified as if I should have thought it all along. _

"Shut up." Jane smiled at me, both of us looking back at her mother now. "Do you think you can keep this to yourself?" Jane asked, though we both knew there was no way she wasn't going to tell someone.

"Am I the only one whose knows?" Angela asked as she wiped away her remaining tears.

"I'm going to tell Casey tonight, but apart from that, yeah." Jane nodded as she spoke. I felt my heart skip a beat at the sound of his name. I don't know why I kept forgetting he was an integral part of this whole situation. I pushed the thought from my mind, placing a hand over Janes which still rested on my upper thigh.

"Are you going to tell your brothers?" The conversation continued around me, but all I could focus on way the way Janes hand rested on my leg. Every now and again her thumb would move to stroke my skin, my breath catching in my throat every time she did. I thought back to her earlier comment, the way she had asked me if I was ready to be a mother. I hadn't thought of that at all over the course of the eight months she'd be pregnant. I'd been too focused on making sure she was okay, making sure she was cared for. I hadn't even had time to think about what it's going to really be like once the baby is here. Is she going to call me Maura? I sighed, smiling as I felt Janes eyes settle on my face.

It was the longest lunch I've ever sat through. I wanted to get Jane alone, wanted to ask her about her earlier comment. I wanted to know what it meant for her, and for them. We had decided we were going to stop into the office to tell Frankie about the baby, and I had to gather some files so I could catch up on the work I had missed today.

"Say it Maura." Her voice came suddenly. Her eyes were down at her phone, and my eyes were squarely on the road in front of me. "I know you're thinking something." She added, putting her phone down this time, looking over at me with concern.

"What is happening between you and I?" I asked squarely. I didn't ever see the point in beating around the bush when it was something so important. "I just want to know before.." I nodded my head sideways towards her, she knew what I meant.

"You know how I feel about you. You know how you feel about me. Can't that be enough for now?" She asked me quietly, and a shot of guilt ran through my body. She had so many other things to be thinking of right now, I was being so selfish. "I have to pee again." She complained as we pulled into the car park, making me smile. I have never seen someone urinate more than pregnant Jane.

"Just go give this to Frankie but don't tell him." She instructed me, getting out of the car quickly.

I watched Jane waddle toward the bathroom, and a loud laugh escaped my mouth. I couldn't help it. Watching her walk with her legs apart, her hands on her stomach, her whole body swaying from side to side was too much. She turned her head and frowned at me.

"..Is she okay?" I heard Frankies voice from behind me. I was still laughing, covering my mouth and nodding my head yes at him. I handed him the ultrasound as I calmed down. "How much longer do you think?" He asked, nodding toward the direction Jane went.

"Three, maybe four, weeks." I smiled. Jane wasn't the only one who wanted this baby here. We were all so excited about it. I knew the next three weeks would fly by though, and all of our time would be focused on that little girl rather than on Jane. I think Janes looking forward to that more than anything.

"Hey little brother." Jane smiled, walking normally now as she made her way toward us. "You." She shot a glance at me, making me hold in another laugh. "Are you ready to have a niece?" Jane asked Frankie, his eyes widening slightly as he looked down at the photo. He looked back up at Jane and laughed excitedly, hugging her tightly.

"Argh yes!" He exclaimed, placing both hands on either side of her stomach and kissing it in the centre." Jane laughed quietly and pushed him away.

"I'm going to go upstairs and see everyone. I'll meet you back at the car?" Jane offered, looking at me as she spoke this time.

"Fifteen minutes?" I clarified and she nodded, saying goodbye to her brother as we pressed opposite buttons on the elevator. My elevator came first and as the doors began to shut, Janes arm was between them, pushing them open.

"See you soon." She said quietly, leaning close to me and pressing her lips against mine. It was so unexpected it took my breath away. My hands began to shake slightly.

"See you soon." I exhaled as the doors shut, my heart hammering in my chest. Had she really just kissed me? At work? In the lobby?


	7. Chapter 7

**Janes POV**

I had butterflies as I rode the elevator, excited to see all my colleagues after so long. I walked casually into the room, sitting at my desk and flicking through files I had left in the centre of the desk.

"Oh; hi." I smirked as I looked up, Frost and Korsak staring at me in confusion. They both laughed as they came over and hugged me, taking their turns to feel my belly. They had picked a perfect time; the baby started rolling like mad all of a sudden.

"You're huge!" Korsak commented as he rested both his hands on either side of the basketball sized stomach coming out of the front of my blazer.

"Hey." I warned, making everyone laugh. The baby was really starting to move around, making me lean forward slightly, my face grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling. I noticed both the men take a slight step back, their eyes wide with panic. I couldn't help but laugh, rolling my eyes at them. Believe me, if I was having the baby; they'd know about it. "I don't know why she's so active all of a sudden." I sighed as the baby calmed down, giving me time to sit back down in my work chair. I straightened my jacket and was about to start speaking to Frost when I was interrupted.

"I can think of a reason." I recognised the voice coming from behind me, but I refused to believe it. I didn't turn around, feeling frozen where I sat, as if in response to the person's words, the baby gave me one swift kick to the bottom of my stomach.

"Shut the front door." I breathed as I turned around and met Caseys familiar eyes. He looked directly down at my stomach, not hesitating to walk toward me. I had no intention of getting out of my chair. At eight months pregnant I'd figured out people just worked around you. He kneeled down in front of me, kissing my cheek lightly. For the first time since I met him, I flinched at his touch.

He was still in his army uniform, and his red eyes told me he hadn't slept since he got back. I had seen this exact look too many times. He placed a hand on my stomach, smiling at the movement underneath his hand.

"Wh- What are you doing here?" I asked, completely puzzled. Unless I was counting wrong, it had definitely not been eleven months.

"I came back for this." He told me, nodding toward my belly. "Did I hear you say _she _just before?" He asked, his eyes again focused completely on my stomach. I nodded, grabbing my handbag. I rummaged through it and pulled out the ultrasound photo, placing it in his rough hands.

"When you say you came back for _this.. _What does that mean?" I asked, a no doubt confused expression written all over my face as I tried to read him; tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"You." He laughed, making me sink into my chair with a groan. "And our baby." He added, a shot of guilt pulsing through my head; Mauras face blurring all of her thoughts.

"We broke up." I reminded him casually, pushing his hand off my stomach. His rough hands were making me uncomfortable, and I could feel something coming that I was not keen for by any measure. "I'm involved with someone." I figured if there was one way to help him get the hint; this was probably going to be it. I noted that Korsak and Frost were both slyly looking on and were well within hearing range. "Maura and I-"

"I knew it!" Frost called, making me jump in my seat as he threw a fist in the air. A glare from Casey was enough to make him clear his throat, getting up and swiftly leaving the room.

"Can we have dinner?" He asked, not approaching the subject of Maura and I what-so-ever. I was getting annoyed. I knew Casey, and I knew he didn't take anything I was saying seriously.

"No, I have plans with Maura." As far as I knew, our plans were the same as they were every night; but he did not need to know that.

"Bring her." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders as he stood up. "We all need to talk anyway." He was right; there was so much we were going to have to discuss; so many fine lines that were going to have to be smoothed out before my little girl arrived. The last thing I wanted was for her to be here and nothing be sorted out.

"Come to our house tonight. I live at Mauras now." I clarified for him. The baby had completely relaxed, no longer making me antsy and uncomfortable. I looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go." I sighed, "Don't." I added as he reached his hand out, trying to help me get up. I know he was only doing it to be nice, but I felt as though any little thing I gave him, he would turn into something it wasn't. He followed me into the elevator, and everything inside of me prayed that Maura wasn't waiting for me.

Of course, I was never a lucky person; and there she was as the doors opened, laughing with my brother at the front desk. My heart broke as her eyes met Caseys, her smile fading instantly. I could see the pain makes its way onto her face as Frankie placed a hand protectively around her waist. I made a mental note to thank him for it later.

"If you say anything to upset her…" I warned, not feeling the need to finish my sentence. As usual, he ignored me as I spoke, walking straight up to Frankie and shaking his hand politely before he turned his gaze to Maura. She was looking straight at me, and I could see the worry and panic in her eyes.

"Dr Isles." Caseys voice was fluid, no emotion what-so-ever behind his words. She nodded at him, and I assumed she couldn't trust her voice at a moment like this. "I'll see you both tonight." He added before he left, Mauras eyes widening as she looked at me. Once she was sure he was gone, she sighed dramatically.

"See him tonight?!" Her voice was high pitched, and I instantly felt bad for telling him to come to her home. I took two steps, closing the distance between us, taking her hands between mine, her eyes glassy when she looked at me. Frankie took the hint and walked away, his hand touching my shoulder before he was gone.

"Maura, we have to do this." I told her, hoping like hell I could convince her it was the right thing. "For her." I added, placing our hands on my swollen stomach. She glared at me, having told me more than once during my pregnancy that I couldn't use the baby to get my way.

"Where are we meeting him?" She sighed, her eyes softening as her hands fell to either side of her hips. I pursed my lips, reading for the reaction that I was about to get. "Shut the front door." She added, and I realised that that was a phrase I had picked up from her. "My house?!" She complained, throwing her head backwards dramatically.

"Please, baby?" I asked, her eyes widening slightly at my words. They shot open when I kissed her lips lightly, letting her soft lips rest on mine for a few seconds before I pulled away. She agreed to dinner, but she also said that it would be one course and he had to be out of the house by 9pm. I felt sixteen again.

"Okay, let's work on a list." Maura said as we both sat at the kitchen counter. She had stayed in her dressed up work look for dinner, but there was no way the pregnant lady was doing that too. I sat in sweat pants and an oversized jumper. We decided to work up a list of all the things we wanted, as well as any particular questions we had for Casey. I only had one. Was he planning on asking for shared custody? I was more than willing to fight him to the death over that one.

I was busy shovelling a bowl of mocha ice cream in my mouth, which Maura had refused to go anywhere near, when the doorbell rang. She sighed; giving me a look that told me part of her blamed me for all of this. I wondered momentarily if she wishes none of this had happened. I didn't have much time to debate the fact before Casey was standing beside me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Maura stood opposite us, opening a beer, her jaw clenched as she handed it to him.

"Okay, you two need to stop." I groaned, placing my bowl on the counter, Maura jumping slightly at the harsh sound the china made against the marble bench top. "If this is ever going to work you need to both stop thinking you have some weird claim to me." Mauras eyes shot to mine, a hurt look on her face. "No, I mean, you do have me – Maura." I warned. This was not the time or place for her to be getting technical and clueless on me.

"Are you getting married?" Casey asked, my head snapping in his direction as Maura quickly interjected before I got to speak.

"Probably." She said, an emotional expression on her face as she took a sip of her red wine. The look she was directing at him was cold, and for a split second I was proud of her.

"So you're planning on raising the baby here?" He asked, his glance lingering on Maura for a few more seconds before he looked at me. I nodded, taking a slight sip of Mauras wine to get the flavour of fake mocha out of my mouth. She smiled sweetly at me as I handed the glass back to her. She was thinking something, and I wished I could figure it out. I sincerely hoped it was nothing too evil.

"So you're planning on going back to Afghanistan?" There it was. I pursed my lips. I knew Maura had a lot of pent up anger directed toward Casey. Maybe it was best to just let them have it out for a few minutes. So that's what I did.

**Mauras POV**

"So, you're planning on going back to Afghanistan?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as I mimicked the way he had so rudely asked if we were raising the baby here. Jane pursed her lips but said nothing, letting me know to get it out of my system while I could.

"Do you have a problem with me, Dr Isles?" Casey asked, squinting as he looked at me, placing his beer against his lips. I never understood what Jane saw in him. Thankfully for the baby, he was physically appealing; but I would never forgive him for the countless nights I had Jane sobbing in my arms over him leaving her; again.

"I don't know. Do you have a problem up and leaving again?" I asked, glaring at him over my wine glass. His eyes widened, as if he hadn't suspected that level of rudeness from someone as small and shy as me. "You're terrible." I added, deciding to just let it all off my chest. "And if there was a way I could keep you away from Jane for the rest of her life; I'd utilise it." He looked at Jane who just looked at me, her lips still pursed, but a bright light in her eyes that screamed how proud she was of me.

"I love-"

"Don't even." I laughed, making his eyes switch from Jane, to me. "Don't you even dare say that you love her." I was so angry, I could physically feel it building in my chest. "I love her. I am here for her morning and night, I am consistent and have never once let her down." He looked at Jane again, as if expecting her to chime in and stand up for him somehow. "Do you want to count the amount of times _you _have let her down?"

"Okay, that's enough." Jane interjected now, my anger becoming visible on my face. "She needed to get that out if we were ever going to move forward." She told Casey, who simply nodded, his eyes on my face. "Should we talk about nugget now?" Jane asked, both of us turning our attention to the most incredible women either of us had ever met.

"I'm going to go have a shower." I spoke, no longer feeling like taking any part in the conversation. Jane didn't argue with me, simply sitting in my kitchen with her ex as I walked upstairs, sobs escaping my chest the second I closed the bathroom door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Janes POV**

By the time my due date arrived, things had finally been sorted. It took many awkward, silent dinners and screaming matches before I finally was able to have my girlfriend and my ex-boyfriend in the same room peacefully. Maura reluctantly allowed Casey to help us put the crib together. It was the last thing we had to do, and after seeing Tommy throw the instructions across the room and storm out last week, we decided it was best to just let Casey try.

It had been three weeks since Maura had asked me to be hers, officially, and things were going really well. Better than I expected it to. Part of me expected that the second things got real; one of us would panic and run. But nothing felt that different between us. The only real difference was the fact we held hands in public and were no longer hiding how we felt in front of family and friends.

_It was a cold Sunday night, both of us cuddled up on the sofa sharing the same blanket, the fire in the corner of the room not seeming to change anything. My fingers were lightly playing with Mauras hair, never seeming to get caught on her perfect set of locks. You couldn't run a finger through my tangled mess of curls; I was jealous. _

"_I want to stay here forever." I sighed, pressing my lips to her hair, the smell of vanilla subtly filling my nose. She shifted in her place, making me groan. _

"_Let's stay here forever." She said simply, looking from my lips to my eyes slowly. "I want to be with you that long anyway." She said shyly, making me smirk at her sudden soft words. It had been a long road for us to get here, and now that we were, I never wanted to leave. I loved the feel of her soft skin against mine, the way her eyes lit up at the sight of my face. But most of all… The way every muscle in her body relaxed when she spoke about the baby. She loved me, there was no doubt of that. And the fact she hadn't run away yet told me she was going to love this baby more than anything; even me, if that were possible._

"_I'm yours." _

My due date was Mauras last full day of work for a month, and I was relieved. I spent the whole day not moving, terrified that my water would break while I was out in public. It had been a long, long day. I hated sitting still like this.

"Hi baby." Mauras voice came from behind me as she walked through the front door, pouting slightly at my miserable expression, before giggling quietly. "Still nothing huh?" She asked, kissing my lips softly as she placed her handbag on the coffee table. "Can I?" She spoke, her hands lingering above my stomach. I rolled my eyes at her, making her smirk slightly as she felt around the bottom of my stomach. "Well the baby is definitely moving in the right direction." She smiled, and I couldn't help but be thankful that she was at least on her way to being in our arms.

"Can you help me up?" I sighed as the baby kicked around on my bladder again. I swear we were about to have a little soccer player, though any time I said those words, Maura quickly chimed in, saying she thought it was more appropriate that she be a ballet dancer. I never bothered to argue.

"Spoken to Casey today?" She asked loudly as I walked down the hallway.

"Phone." I instructed, letting her know she could just open my phone and read the messages for herself. I had nothing to hide from her, and I think as much as she trusts me, it made her feel good knowing I let her just go through my personal messages. Casey had asked to be in the delivery room today; it was the one subject none of us had had the guts to bring up, and since today was my due date, I guess he thought it was his last chance.

When I came into the living room Maura was pouring a glass of wine, my phone in her free hand. I pursed my lips and waited for the onslaught I had coming.

"Are you going to yell?" I asked, biting my bottom lip in anticipation. She shook her head no, sighing as she handed me her phone and walked over to the sofa. She knew I hated it when she was all cryptic and quiet in moments like this. I followed her, sitting on the coffee table so she would have to look at me.

"It's okay." She smiled sweetly. "I have to get used to him being in every little part of our lives." She shifted uncomfortably, taking a long sip of her red wine. "I will get used to it." She placed a hand on my knee in comfort. I know she didn't want to upset me, which meant I knew she wasn't giving me the full story.

"I'm going to bed." I said, waiting for her to say she would follow me. When she said nothing, I sighed, helping myself up as I waddled to the bedroom. As I lay awake I couldn't help but wonder if tonight would be the night. If my water would come gushing out and tomorrow night I'd be going to bed with a new born. I smiled at the thought. I was excited, though I never really let anyone too aware of it. I was ready for this.

Another two weeks passed with nights exactly like that one, hoping, praying my baby would finally be ready to make her big debut, and nothing. Not one little thing. I was starting to get so uncomfortable it was nearly impossible to leave the house with clothes on. Everything made me feel smothered. I was huge, and everyone felt it was so appropriate to comment on it every time they laid eyes on me. Maura was the only person who was yet to mutter those words, and I loved her for that.

We had my family over for lunch, Maura thought I needed a good distraction, and after we had finished eating, everyone had seemed to move to do their own thing. Tommy and Maura were playing chess, Ma was cleaning and Frankie was sitting beside me on the sofa watching an old baseball game we never watched.

"That's it." I announced loudly, making Frankie jump in his seat beside me. I wanted to laugh, but the pressure on my stomach and the ache in my back made it impossible. "I'm done." I stood up, all eyes on me as I spoke.

"Is it time?" Maura asked, trying to come across calmly, but her face full of panic gave her away.

"Nope, but I'm not doing this anymore, let's go." Maura sighed, smiling across at me. My mother made her way over to me, a hand on my back guiding me softly back to the sofa. I groaned, throwing my arms around, hitting Frankie more than once. "How did you do this THREE times?" I asked my mother, deciding in that moment there was no way in hell I was putting myself through this again once it was over. I could hear my mother's voice, but a sudden shot of pain in my groin made it impossible to hear her words.

"It'll be time soon enough." Frankie said from beside me, patting my knee. Maura was sitting across from me on the coffee table, smiling at Frankie as he spoke. Another shot of pain.

"Hey, Maura?" I asked, her eyes tightening as she noticed my strained voice. "What does a contraction feel like?" Her eyes widened dramatically, her gaze following my hands as they shot down to my stomach.

"..Like really intense menstrual cramps. I guess that's the best way to describe it." She shrugged suddenly, and it appeared what I was suggesting was flying straight over the beautiful woman's head.

"Would I also feel A LOT of pressure?" Frankie was beaming beside me, turning to look at my mother who had only just caught wind of our discussion.

"Well, yes." Maura said, another slight shrug of her shoulders. I pursed my lips as another shot of pain made my eyes squeeze closed.

"Do you want to get what I'm suggesting or do you want to deliver her right here?" I joked; panic covering her face as she shot up out of her seat. Everyone seemed to move so quickly. Then again, at the snail's pace I was moving, everything seemed to move fast. I grabbed Frankies arm as Maura ran to the bedroom, grabbing my pre-prepared hospital bag.

"Call Casey for me." I instructed him quietly. He just nodded at my words before he pulled me into a close, comforting hug. "And we're taking your car." I added, making him laugh. What's the point of having a police car in the drive way if we can't use it to get to the hospital _fast._

"Are you ready?" Maura was standing in front of me, hospital bag in hand. She looked beautiful. Her hair was a mess from running around, and she had no make up on. She was flawless. I tried my best to ignore the pain in my groin as I pulled her close, sighing as she pressed her lips to my neck.

"Are you?" I asked, making us both laugh before she pressed her lips to mine. We quickly got into the back of the cruiser and head to the hospital. Our lives were about to change dramatically.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! I just want to let you all know this is the second last chaper of this story! The final chapter will be long and leave nothing unsaid and should answer and questions you may have! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Don't forget to review so I know what you think!**

After nine long months of complaining, it was finally over. The room was quiet, quieter than Jane had expected, considering there was a new life in the room. She had envisioned this moment to be full of screaming, loud talking and crying. It was nothing like she could have ever imagined. The silence echoed in her ears, and she faintly heard Casey murmur something unintelligible from her left side. Jane watched Maura and other doctor's fuss over the new life that Jane had only seen briefly. Mauras eyes were red from crying when she turned to smile at Jane.

Shouldn't she have been feeling something? She wondered, her thoughts hazy. She felt so tired, so completely exhausted, she didn't bother to fight it when her eyes fluttered shut. The sound of a baby crying was the last thing she heard before she fell into a deep sleep.

**Janes POV  
**When I opened my eyes, Maura was right beside me, a small smiling playing on her lips as she leaned forward, pushing lose strands of hair away from my face. It took me a moment to adjust to my surroundings, but I quickly noticed there was no baby in the room. I felt sick. The thought running through my head must have transpired onto my face, because Maura was quick to kiss my hand and reassure me.

"Casey is with her." She told me, her expression soft as she spoke. "You lost a bit of blood; that's why you were so tired." One of the things I loved about Maura is that I never needed to ask for an explanation. She was always right there ready to calm you down.

"Can you go get her?" I asked, my voice even huskier than usual. I cleared my throat as she nodded, standing up and running her hand across my cheek. I smiled involuntarily.

"She has your dimple." She told me through a smile before she leant down and pressed her lips against mine. Her kiss was gentle, calming. I don't know how she did it, but with one press of her lips to mine; I felt good.

I sat and fidgeted the whole time Maura was gone. It had to of only been minutes, but it may as well have been forever for how long it felt to me. Finally, I saw her round the corner with a pink blanket in her arms. She was alone, which surprised me. I was sure Casey or my mother would have tagged along with her. I swallowed the lump in my throat when she stood beside me, kissing the top of my head as she placed the blanket in my arms. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the love I was about to feel.

I don't know why I bothered, the air was knocked from my chest when I lay my eyes on her. She had fair olive skin, with a subtle dimple on her left cheek when she moved her facial muscles. Her eyes were closed firmly, and I wondered what colour her eyes were. I'm assuming they were brown, but I needed to see them for myself. I carefully lifted the beanie on her head, smiling as I noted the mousey blonde hair she had gotten from her father. I could already tell it would have the thickness and unruly curls that mine did, and I made a mental note to apologise to her for it when we got a moment alone.

"She looks like you." I laughed quietly, looking up at Maura, who was beaming, her eyes firmly on mine. "Isn't that weird?" I commented, noting her nose and how much it resembled Mauras. We spent the following hours in silence. I took every inch of my new life in, but it never seemed like enough. I couldn't stop, and didn't want to stop, staring at her angelic little face. How was this inside of me yesterday? She was flawless.

"She still needs a name." I heard from the doorway, a smile making its way onto my face at the sight of Casey. To my surprise, Maura stood and embraced him lightly, both of them sharing a strange sentimental stare. She was going to bring us all together, I knew it. We brainstormed for a while before Maura finally spoke up.

"What about Bailey?" She mused, staring at the beautiful little girls face. Maura was holding her now, giving me time to finally eat something. Bailey. Bailey Rizzoli. Bailey Rizzoli-Isles. I caught myself in my thoughts, my eyes widening. I felt guilt run through me as I looked up at Casey. Another awkward topic we were yet to bring up; last names.

"Maura, that's great." I thought aloud, looking down at my beautiful baby girl. "Bailey Grace Rizzoli?" I asked, scanning Caseys face casually, searching for some reaction to the last name. I got nothing. We agreed on her name, and now it was time to formally introduce little Bailey to the family. I was looking forward to this for nine months.

I had her laying wrapped in her blanket between my legs on the bed as Maura bought in my Ma and my brothers, followed closely by Hope and Kailyn. Everyone seemed to gush with love the second they walked into the room, and it nearly bought me to tears. If there was a more loved little girl in the world, I'd like to see it.

"Okay I can't wait any longer!" Tommy announced, pulling Maura in to wrap an arm around her shoulder. "What's her name?"

I looked over at my mother, her reaction was the one that mattered to me.  
"Bailey Grace." I bit down on my bottom lip as sobs escaped her chest. That was it, there was no going back from there. Tears covered my face and I couldn't help but laugh. All we were talking about was her name, and look at the reaction she got. She was going to have all of us wrapped around her precious little fingers.

Thankfully my stay in the hospital was up relatively quickly. I was desperate to get her home, to start our family and our lives properly. How Maura had any patience left for me after the drive home I had no idea. I had scolded her for going the speed limit, saying it was too fast. I had yelled at her for taking corners to hard. I even cried because I thought we left diapers at the hospital. I was an emotional mess. I didn't know how to compartmentalise things, especially feelings. I couldn't tell which I was supposed to deal with first.

Casey had gone his own way after we left the hospital, opting to give us time to settle in our home alone. I was grateful, needing nothing more than my love and my baby girl near me at the moment. I had even heard Maura give Ma a stern warning about keeping her distance for the first day and night. She was already so protective of Bailey, it made my heart swoon.

When we got home, we went straight into our bedroom. Maura set up a comfortable little spot for Bailey in the middle of the bed, and we spent the rest of the day sharing kisses, stories and long gazes with _our _baby girl.

"I want her to call you something special." I told Maura, who looked up at me from the other side of Bailey, who was fast asleep. "She isn't going to call you Maura." I knew it was something she had been thinking about, and again, I knew she hadn't mentioned it because she didn't want to hurt me; though I don't know how it could. "She's yours too, baby." I whispered, smirking as she frowned, deep lines forming along her forehead. She was trying not to cry.

"Do you want to move her crib in here?" Maura asked as we went back to staring at our sleeping daughter. It was almost as if she had read my mind. Why I thought having the crib in another room was a good idea, I'll never know. This little girl was never leaving my side, and if she was, it was with Maura holding her tight.

**Mauras POV**

I had found my happiness. I had found my love. I had finally found the one thing I was starting to believe I would never really have.

I had my family, and they were perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**ITS FINALLY ALL OVER! I tried to make this last chapter long and full of sweet moments for you all! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**I need some ideas for a new story! Please, feel free to personal message me with your ideas!**

**Janes POV**

Time terrified me. That's all I could think of as I watched Maura hold Bailey up so she was standing on her own feet a meter away from me. Baileys hair fell just above her ears now, a mess of mousey blonde curls flying all over the place. Her skin had darkened slightly as she'd gotten older, and her skin tone was nearing the same tone as mine. She had Caseys dark blue eyes, and she had inherited my awkward tallness. No one ever guessed that she was merely 10 months old. She was the perfect baby. She only ever cried when she lost sight of Maura or me. Every now and again I got shots of jealously, watching Bailey crawl away from me to land in Mauras lap. They were totally in love with one another. Maura was over the moon about the fact Bailey was obsessed with handbags and make up. Bailey watched Maura apply her make up intensely every morning. It was the sweetest, most life shatteringly perfect relationship. I could not of have been happier. Well; Unless Maura found a way to make her stop growing up so quickly.

"Are you ready?" Maura asked; a small smile on her lips as she tried to get Bailey to put all her weight on her own feet. I pouted but nodded, stretching my arms out and clapping my hands together, Baileys head snapping in my direction. She smiled sweetly when she saw my waiting arms. And just like that, she took a step. Mauras hands loosened on her and both our eyes bulged as she took three steps on her own before starting to tumble. I reached forward quickly, snatching her up before she hit the ground.

"Bailey!" I exclaimed excitedly, throwing her in the air above me, making a loud squeal of happiness come from her mouth. "You did it baby!" I encouraged, my high baby voice still present as I pressed my lips against hers, laughing as she put her hands on my face, pushing me away slightly. She really was my daughter.

Casey had been incredible. He would come over two or three times a week and spend the day with us, but he was yet to take her on his own. I always came up with a reason for that not to happen. She was getting sick, she was tired. Anything so I wouldn't have to go a night without her. Unfortunately, his patience had worn out. I was grateful that he wanted to be a apart of her life, but my heart ached when I imagined her missing him when he went back overseas. I was torn straight down the middle between wanting her to have a relationship with her father; and protecting her from the pain that will put her through one day.

"I think she has a fever.." I mused, placing my hand over Baileys forehead as I stood up, holding my baby girl firmly in my arms. Maura followed my movement, rolling her eyes as she took Bailey out of my arms. She humoured me and felt her forehead, again, rolling her eyes.

"You can't keep doing this." Maura told me, sighing as she placed Bailey in her stupidly expensive high chair. "She needs to spend time with him." She told me, making me sigh loudly as I sat across from my daughter, smiling as she kicked around where she sat. She was safe here, and I knew where she was 24/7. The second she went out that door with Casey, I wouldn't be able to protect her.

"Is it bad to say I can't wait for him to go back to work?" I asked, pushing Baileys hair away from her face as Maura sat down beside me, handing me a bowl of mashed pumpkin and potato. Baileys eyes lit up at the sight of her favourite spoon.

"You go back to work next week." She pointed out, avoiding my question completely, and I guessed it was because she had thought the exact same thing at some point. "You both need to get used to being apart before that." Her words made sense, but that didn't mean that I liked it. Maura had been back at work for months, but even after my maternity leave was up; I couldn't bring myself to leave Bailey. Sadly, we had bills and raising a little girl was no cheap; so I had to go back. I was dreading it.

When I'd finished feeding Bailey, I took her into our bedroom, laying down with her on our big bed. I put Finding Nemo on the television and played with her curls until her breathing became quiet and I knew she was asleep. The clock beside the bed told me I only had an hour until Casey arrived; and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. What was wrong with me? She was leaving with Casey, someone who is more than equipped to protect her; yet there was nothing he could say or do to make me feel as though she would be half as safe as she is here with me and Maura.

I hated time. It passed too quickly, and before I knew it, Casey was holding Bailey at the front door, waving toward us so she would do the same. She smiled a huge gummy smile as she threw her hand around, waving goodbye. Then the door was closed and she was gone. I turned to Maura, my eyes widening as I noted the tears in her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?!" I laughed, walking over and pulling her into a close hug. I felt her laugh against my chest, groaning as she pulled back slightly and wiped her eyes, careful to avoid rubbing her make up. She sighed quietly, moving her hands to settle on my lower back. We began swaying side to side subtly and I was overcome by how much love I had for the woman in front of me. She had been there for Bailey and I completely, her love and dedication to us both not wavering once in the past ten months.

"Let me take you out tonight." She said quietly, leaning forward to press her lips against mine softly. I smiled into the kiss, feeling more complete than ever before. It had been nearly a year since we'd been out just her and I, and I missed it. We decided to go to the Dirty Robber, hoping we would run into people from work. Maura had told me they were speaking of going there tonight at work, so I was hopeful.

**Mauras POV**

We walked into the bar hand in hand, Janes grip tightening in excitement slightly as she laid eyes on her brother and her work mates. They all stood up, hugging us both as we sat down. It had been a long time since Jane had had the chance to talk to them, and as much as she was dreading leaving Bailey, she was excited to get back to work. I sat quietly letting the conversation carry on around us, texting Casey to make sure everything was going well with our daughter. He'd reassured me she was happy and fast asleep. We had Bailey on a strict sleeping regiment that worked perfectly with the three of us, and I almost chastised Casey for letting her sleep so early; but I stopped myself. He had the right to parent the way he wanted to when he had her; even if it meant we had to work her back into our sleeping schedule.

Jane had decided to breastfeed Bailey as long as she felt comfortable doing so, so there was no alcohol on the cards for her tonight. She was precautious; almost too much so, thought I would never tell her that. We stayed at the bar for hours, and it made my heart swoon seeing how happy she looked. I'd seen Jane happy before, but not like this. Her eyes were bright, her laughter loud and pronounced. The weight of the world seemed to have been lifted off her shoulders, even if only for one night.

When we got home, her giggly and happy mood stayed exactly where it was. She pushed me against the closed door, making me yelp at the sudden contact. She laughed, pressing her lips into mine. Between giggles and smiles, she placed both her hands on my face, holding me in place. I felt the scars on the palm of her hands against my cheeks. It was the only part of her that wasn't soft, and my heart skipped a beat at the memory of how she got those scars. I pushed the thought from my mind quickly.

We spent the rest of the night completely absorbed in one another. It was the first night since Bailey came into the world that we had been physically together, and it was incredible. I had always wanted a family, and when I looked in Janes eyes and saw the love written all over her face, I knew I had found where I was always supposed to be.

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered into the barely lit room. Jane turned her head, still trying to catch her breath from the work out we just gave one another. She smiled softly, her eyes struggling to stay open. I pulled her hands until she was sitting up beside me. I moved in front of her, pushing stray hair away from her perfect face.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, holding my hand as it grazed her cheek, pressing her lips to my palm. I was so calm, so complete I thought that if I were to stop breathing right here right now; I'd die complete.

"Marry me." I said simply. She pursed her lips softly, her eyes bearing straight into mine like a beacon calling me home. She grinned at me, all of her teeth visable in the dark light before she pounced at me, throwing me back onto the bed. She kissed all over my face, making obvious kissing sounds.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." She said between each kiss. I couldn't help but giggle as she pinned me down, continuing to kiss all over my neck and face. She settled down after a few minutes, stopping just in time to let me catch my breath. I smiled up at her as she leant down, finally pressing her lips against mine. It was a kiss unlike any other we had ever shared, it wasn't needy or desperate or soft. It was full of love, full of images of white picket fences and a wedding where people ate hotdogs. It was full of happiness.

Janes POV

I was in complete bliss when I awoke the next morning, frowning slightly as I felt the bed move a lot beside me. I opened one eye and turned me head, both my eyes snapping open and my body shooting up as I laid eyes on Bailey.

"Hi baby girl." I cooed, making her thrash around excitedly on the bed. I let out a giggle as I lifted her to sit on my chest. She lay her hands on my face and giggled when I kissed them and let her believe I was eating them. She laughed the same way Maura did when I did the same to her face the night before. They were already exactly the same. The thought made my heart race.

"Good morning." Maura smiled as she walked into the room with a take away cup from Boston Joes in her hand. She placed it on my side of the beds bedside table, not hesitating to lift Bailey off my chest, swinging her around and making aeroplane noises before placing her on the soft carpet. "Jane…." Her voice made me sit up, looking down at Bailey instinctively. I watched as she pushed herself up off the floor, focusing on Joe Friday who was asleep in the corner of the room. Then, like she'd been able to do it all along, she stood up and walked across the room. Maura ran toward her and swung her off the ground before she got to Joe. My head was swimming with bliss as I jumped out of the bed, making excited faces at Bailey as I embraced her and Maura all at once.

This was it. This was the moment people spent their whole lives wanting, and I, Jane Rizzoli was one of the lucky ones who had it all.

**Mauras POV  
Fifteen years later.**

It was late, too late for my liking. Jane and I were awake in bed, reading, though neither of us were paying any attention to the text in front of us. I heard Jane sigh from beside me, finally closing her book and turning to look at me.

"Why isn't she home?" She asked, a frown deep on her forehead. I smiled at her comfortingly, thought my thoughts were mimicking hers down to a tee. We heard a car pull up outside our home that we had lived in since Bailey was born.

"Jane!" I hissed as she creeped to the window, cracking it slightly to watch our daughter walk to the doorstep with her date. She gestured rapidly for me to join her, and I couldn't help but be curious as I ran toward her, pressing my face against the glass. And then I saw what she was showing me, Baileys date was standing close; too close. We watched as he pressed his lips to our little girls and Jane groaned, making me smile slightly. The kiss didn't end, and a frown made its way onto my face this time.

Jane coughed loudly, making them snap apart downstairs. I stifled a giggle as we both pulled away from the window, crawling back into our bed. Moments later, there was a quiet knock on our door. I looked over at Jane, both of us trying to make our smiles fade.

"Come in Bay." I said calmly, smiling at our daughter as she walked into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled at us both before she gave Jane a strong glare. Janes eyes widened with guilt. "Um, how was your date?" I asked, trying to be as cavalier as possible. She continued glaring at Jane, a trait she had picked up from her mother.

"It was good." She told me simply, sighing happily before snapping herself out of her thoughts, any emotion that was once on her face was suddenly gone. She was too much like her mother. "Do you think dad will let me go out with him next weekend?" Whenever Casey was in town, Bailey spent the weekends with him. Since she got her license she wanted to go see him more, to stay school nights; but Jane was still not overly okay with her being away for more than two nights a week.

"I doubt it." Jane laughed, earning a frustrated sigh from our daughter. "Go to bed baby." Jane instructed Bailey who merely rolled her eyes, handing my designer handbag back to me, leaning over and kissing my cheek before she left the room. "Ouch." Jane laughed again. "She gets her bitchiness from you." I pulled a shocked face at my wife, before a frown took its place. She leaned over and kissed my lips, another knock on our door making us separate.

"Bed, Bailey." I instructed her. I had been practicing being a firmer parent as she got older. I was determined not to let her think of me as the push over parent.

"Mommy?" We heard from the other side of the door, Jane pouting slightly at the sound of our youngest daughters voice.

"Come in bubby." Jane called calmly, moving away from me to make a space for our youngest. Before we knew it, our daughter was cuddled up between us, her fingers going to Janes hair straight away, twirling the curls in her hands. It had always calmed her.

"Paige?" I asked, brushing her dirty blonde hair away from her face. The five year old didn't respond, instead nuzzling her face into Jane even further.

"Ma I can't find…" Bailey stopped as she walked into the room in her pyjamas, rolling her eyes at the sight of her sister. Though she tried to act as though she thought it was childish that Paige sought comfort in sleeping in our bed, more than once I'd come home from late night shifts to find her asleep next to Jane.

"Come here." I told her, sliding closer to Paige to make room for her. She smiled at the ground before she crawled in beside me, wrapping an arm around my centre as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"Can I drive Paige to school tomorrow?" Bailey asked cautiously, lifting her head to look at Jane as she spoke. I was more than happy to allow it, but Jane had been the doorstop in the plan for weeks. Jane smoothed Paiges hair, pushing it away from her face.

"Do you want Bay to take you to school tomorrow?" She asked our youngest, giving her the choice. We had always said that our children had their own minds and had the right to choose things that were in their capacity to choose. Paige nodded excitedly, Jane in turn nodding at Bailey who sighed happily.

How? How after fifteen years and two children were we still this close and happy? I rested my head against Baileys and made eye contact with Jane, the same smile she gave me on our wedding day. Life didn't get better than this. There was literally no way I could happier.

"Since we're all here…" Jane started, pulling Paige to sit up and pay attention to what she was saying. "How do you feel about having another sibling?" Jane asked them, Bailey smiling against my skin.

Just as I thought I couldn't be happier…

Turns out I was wrong.


End file.
